


Tease

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Barry can be a little cruel sometimes.





	Tease

Barry’s hands are all over you, rough and warm as they leave hot trails against your skin.

The teasing had been going on for awhile now, and by this point you’d lost track of how much time had passed in favor of trying to get Barry to do  _something_  else to you- anything to satiate the hot and heavy state of arousal he’d worked you up to.

“ _Please_ ,” you whimper as his fingers lightly dance across your cock, the touch barely there but just enough to make you squirm.

“Please, what? I need to hear you say it, babe,” Barry murmurs in your ear as he peppers kisses across your neck and collarbone. His hand moves away from your dick and wanders up to your chest,  _just_ brushing over one of your nipples before pinching and rolling it between his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I want-“ Your breath is coming in short huffs as Barry’s hands continue to wander idly across your body, and it’s making it hard for you to concentrate. “I want you to touch me.”

“I’m already touching you,” he chuckles. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“Come on, Barry,” you groan, grasping at the sheets underneath you. “You already know what I want.  _Please_.” The continual teasing is making you more desperate, more breathless and needy, but Barry doesn’t seem to be paying any mind to your current plight. He pinches your nipple harder between his fingers, making you whine as you tilt your head back, your eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re going to have to ask nicely, then,” Barry purrs, and  _oh_ , his tone is downright sinful, rumbling deep in his chest and sending a shiver down your spine.

“Do I  _have_  to?” You plead.

“You heard me, Y/N.” You can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’ve- I’ve been a good boy, though.” Your face flushes at the statement, but Barry’s smiling now, and one of his hands wraps around your shaft and begins to stroke you slowly. You moan and buck your hips up into the touch, panting harshly.

“Have you, now? I’d have to say that I disagree.” His hand leaves your dick, and you sob at the loss of contact. “Good boys know how to ask nicely for what they want.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy, please touch me,” you beg. “I need it.”

“Oh, you  _need_  it, do you? Tell Daddy how you want him to touch you, then,” Barry murmurs, and you’re trembling, trying so  _hard_  not to touch yourself, to be good for him. Your head is spinning, your dick is absolutely  _throbbing_ , and you’re pretty sure you’re going to explode if Barry doesn’t hurry the fuck up and touch you soon.

“Want Daddy to touch my cock,” you whimper. “ _Please_ , I want it so badly.”

“Well, I suppose since you’ve been such a good boy for me, I can give you what you want,” Barry murmurs, and then his hand is  _finally_  wrapping around your dick again, and you’re sobbing, grasping at the sheets above your head and bucking into the touch as he has you falling apart under his hands in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hop on over and say hi at aciid - - heart on Tumblr, or my NSFW blog at aciid - heart - in - the - dark!


End file.
